


Jamming In the Party

by BbCxkes69420



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Sex, Based on Fan Art, Begging, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbCxkes69420/pseuds/BbCxkes69420
Summary: Cole and Jay are free, deciding to hang out with Kai and Lloyd who are also grown and married at a club but of course things get hot between one pair.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, side Lloyd Garmadon/Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Jamming In the Party

**Author's Note:**

> if this sucks it's because I wrote this in a discord channel LMFAO. Based on [this piece](https://twitter.com/7NekoRina7/status/1308435898019663874?s=20) and [this piece](https://twitter.com/Lime__Kitty/status/1312059775233003523?s=20) by 7NekoRina7!

Cole and Jay are grown and happily married, living in the estate that used to belong to Jay’s birth father. It being a normal slow day with nothing for the two to do, Cole suggested they could “clean” their “playroom” up but Jay had a better idea, suggesting to call Kai and Lloyd and go clubbing tonight and so they did. That night they met up at a club, partying, talking, just having a fun time. Kai, Lloyd, and Cole taking a few shots, leaving Lloyd still fine, Kai drunk, and Cole a little over tipsy but still fine enough to drive home. Kai dragging Lloyd to the floor to dance and Jay doing the same with Cole, getting to the floor and they danced together with the music loud and nothing but fun rushing through their veins. Jay and Cole having the time of their lives, but Jay feeling a bit spicy that particular night. 

Jay not trying to but the same time he was, turning around and swaying his hips side to side while looking back at Cole and Cole naturally coming up behind Jay and grabbing his hips, Jay starting to grind his ass against Cole’s crotch. Cole being just ever so slightly tipsy was clingy, he didn’t mind Jay was backing it up against him until he felt his dick starting to react, and Jay feeling the bulge poke into his ass as he wiggled against it. Jay could tell by how grabby and touchy and clingy Cole was he was getting really hot and bothered, starting to grind his dick into Jay's ass. Jay turning his head and smirking cutely as his arms hooked around Cole’s neck and he bit his lip in a sexy seductive way. No words were spilled during these interactions, just pure friction and lust as they danced against each other but of course their teasing getting too out of hand as Cole tried to untuck Jay’s shirt from his pants and slide his hand up and Jay swatted his hand away. “Nah uh, not here~” and he turned around completely, putting one leg on Cole and wrapping it around while thrusting his crotch against Cole and not saying a word as he was biting his lip. Cole’s mind eventually going numb as Jay teased and rubbed against him and finally snapping as he grabbed Jay’s wrists and dragged him through the crowd of people having a good time and out the back door to an empty alley and pushed Jay’s back against the wall. Cole started looking around as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants and pulled them down only enough for his dick to pop out and like the good boy Jay is he immediately sunk down to his knees and wrapped both hands on Cole, working them up and down as he sucked and licked on the tip. Jay’s not new to this at all, starting to go slide more in his mouth as his hands worked and twisted around Cole, continuing to go deeper and his tongue going as far as it can until he felt Coles tip his the back of his throat and he moaned lowly while looking up and giving Cole a wink as he purposefully gagged a bit. Cole giving a low moan as he felt Jay, his hand instantly shooting to his hand and fingers gripping onto his soft hair and giving it a yank and he felt the vibrations of Jay’s moan around him, “Make it sloppy you fucking slut~”.

ay popping his dick out, “Yes, daddy~” and he spat onto Cole, working the saliva around and continuing to get him all wet. Jay then engulfed the entirety of Cole once again, but this time stroking him at the same time and Cole ran his fingers through Jay’s curly, soft, ginger hair as he saw how messy and wet his face was getting. “Good boy~” he growled in a low, deep, raspy voice causing Jay to moan as he felt shivers run down his back from the tone of the voice and also feeling Cole at the back of his throat After awhile of blowing, Cole stepped back causing Jay to pop his cock out with a string of saliva and saliva ran down his chin and mouth, “Get up~” Cole instantly ordered. “Yes, sir~” Jay giggled and got up and turned around and leaned his arms above his head on the brick wall, wiggling and shaking his ass as he turned his head and saw a Cole watching every shake.  
Cole smirking and giving a low chuckle as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Jay’s waist, his hands fumbling with Jay’s belt and zipper. Slowly pulling his pants down along with his boxers just enough to expose his entire ass and Jay gave his ass a little shake again, “Aren’t I cute?~”  
“Yeah, but you’re about to be a lot cuter~” and at that Cole gave a light spank at Jay, then using one hand to spread a cheek and spitting onto his other hand fingers and rubbing the liquid against Jay’s hole which of course caused him to quiver and whine, slightly jerking with a gasp when he felt a finger slip inside. “I-I want-“  
“I know what you want, Jay. Be patient~” and Cole continued to finger Jay a bit, Jay leaning just head against the wall as he panted and tried to contain his moans, only letting quiet low ones spill out.

Shortly after Cole removed his finger and then grabbing onto his own dick and rubbing it against Jay’s hole, teasing him a tiny bit and Jay sighed, “P-please!~ You want it just as much as I do~” and Cole smirked as he got closer to Jay’s ear, “I know~” and at that he pushed himself inside Jay, Jay gasping and giving out a moan before covering his mouth and shivered. Jay’s blowjob being extra sloppy made it so easy for someone as big and thick as Cole to slide in with no issues, all the way until he couldn’t go anymore and at that he started thrusting into Jay. Jay bouncing between the wall and Cole and mumbling nonsense as he tried to stay quiet, but Cole finding it cute. “We have to be quick, so don’t mind me~” he whispered as one of his hands rolled Jay’s shirt up and started pinching and twisting at a sensitive nipple and another jerking Jay off and wiping his thumb over the tip, Jay bucking back against Cole with airy moans. “F-fuck, go harder~”  
“I can’t~”  
“What? Why the hell not?”  
“It’ll be too noisy, oh wait I forgot. You’re a fucking dirty slut, I bet you want people to hear the sounds of how good you’re being fucked right now~” and Jay moaned lowly once again at Cole’s dirty talk and degradation, loving every moment that his husband switches between praising him then degrading him. Cole wasn’t too in control of his body luckily for Jay, going a bit faster and harder and started letting out deep low moans into Jay’s ear, sending shiver right to his dick and Cole smirked as he heard a whine erupt. “What? You like that?~”  
“Y-yes, oh god I love it so fucking much~” And Cole smirked at the moan Jay let out at the end of his sentence, deciding to go harder and hit Jay prostate. “S-SHIT~” Jay gasped out at the sudden pleasurable feeling and Cole moves his hands from Jay’s nipple to his mouth and shoved his fingers in, “Shut the fuck up, you wanna get caught?~” and as Jay gagged and choked on Cole’s fingers he rapidly shook his head. Cole being pleased he went back to twisting and pinching but harder, loving every struggle Jay is going through to not be a whiny moaning whore and attract someone near by. Cole having to speed things up a bit he started stroking Jay’s dick faster and thrusting too, Jay starting to see stars from the amount of pleasure he was feeling and the thrill of doing it in public absolutely numbed his head with ecstasy.

A good few minutes later Jay was giving the signs he was close, heavy breathing and panting, low moans that just COULDN'T be helped, his face turning red as he bucked and wiggled more. All these signs Cole knew well, “You better start begging, Jay~”  
“I-I thought you said it was gonna be quick?”  
“Start fucking begging like the whore you are~” and at that Jay wasted no time, begging to cum while letting moans slip in between his words in his begging. Cole feeling the need to cum but having enough sense to not do it inside Jay, “Cum~” he quickly moaned and jay did just that. White streaks of liquid painted the brick wall as Jay felt his breathing stop and his legs quivered and Cole pulling out of Jay with a “On your knees~”. Jay stumbles onto his knees, still panting from his orgasm as he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out winning an instant praise from Cole, “Good boy~” as he placed his tip on Jay’s tongue and Jay got to work again. Sucking on the tip and jerking him off fast, Cole gripping tightly onto Jay, “I-I’m cumming~” and Jay deepthroated Cole at those words, sliding to the base and jumped slightly as he felt the warm liquid hit his throat and mouth. Jay moaning as he felt the warmth travel down his throat, swallowing every drop Cole had to offer and licking and sucking him clean. After popping the dick out his mouth he give a cute smirk, “I did good like always, right?~” and Cole chuckled as he watched Jay lick his lips, “Of course you did good. Fix yourself so we can get back to them.”

Jay nodded with a happy sigh, wiping his face and mouth with his sleeve and pulling his boxers and pants up, along with Cole tucking himself back inside his pants and fixing their belts. Once they were decent enough and fixed their clothing to the way it was before their fun time, they hurried back inside the nightclub going to the bar and seeing Kai and Lloyd. “Where the hell were you two?” Lloyd questioned after taking a shot with Kai and Jay smirked, “We had something to take care of.” he giggled and Lloyd blushed lightly getting a feeling of what they took care of. Lloyd chuckling nervously, "Well my husband is drunk so we should get going." and got up from the barstool and dragging Kai up too. The four of them walking out together and headed to their cars, heading home after a fun wild night.


End file.
